


Sherlock In Time

by IsurvivedReichenbach221B



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/IsurvivedReichenbach221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Ten regeneration, Rose and Doctor have to fix the problems the leaking vortex created. The last one is the missplacement of a very much so needed man: Sherlock. They find him wandering in the advanced year 2047 without John and they don't know where he is either, which are both problems. JohnLock and 10/Rose. M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripples In Time

**First time writing Doctor Who. It's Tennant as the doctor. There will be romance between him and Rose, but centered more on JohnLock in later chapters.**

* * *

When The Doctor saved Rose, in essence killing himself and regenerating into his tenth form, the ripples spiraled out of him in waves. Some were harmless, other were harnessed before any harm could be done. Some, though, caused major points in time to switch, distort, and become ugly.

After a whole year, Rose and Doctor fixed all the problems that ranged from difficult to small. Now that it was seemingly over, Rose and Doctor made plans to vacation.

"I'll let you pick. Anywhere." He buried his hands in his pockets as he spun, his converse making a small squeak on the TARDIS floor. Rose smiled, letting out a deep breath as she sashayed up to him, resting on the bar. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Future. Not too far. Just to see where we'll be in a few years."

"Ah. How about 2045? I hear an amazing bout of technology grew at 2030 and usually it takes about ten to fifteen years to right most of the issues."

She smiled, laughing, "Okay, we can go."

Rose stepped from the TARDIS before Doctor had even a chance to step from the controls. She smiled, looking around at all the buildings. Shiny. What was it with the future and shiny buildings?

She swung as Doctor exited the TARDIS, locking the door and smiling up at her. His dark, fashionably curly hair twisted in just the right fashion that made her heart melt. The smile he shown to the world around him, and then at her, raised tingles along her spine.

The bustle of the town, filled with people dressed well and focused upon the path before them, promised to be a nice background. Doctor grabbed her hand and off they wandered to see what exactly this time had for them.

"Is it the same place? We're still in London?" She asked and he nodded.

"I love London, always a good group of people to be found. Not that there are none others."

"And are we in the right time?"

"Of course we are! Well, probably. Well, most likely." He slipped to the side, Rose quickly behind him, and stood against a building. There was a painting made to look like a flyer half a foot from them. On the bottom was a printed date. The year was 2047.

"Doctor!"

"Oi! It's been worse before!"

They laughed and attempted to walk back into the bustle but bumped into a tall, strong man. Upon his head lay a curly mass of black hair, his face holding no emotion. His eyes centered upon first Rose, scanning her from foot to head in moments before he turned slightly to Doctor. His eyes were a very bright color, but they seemed to darken as he took the two in.

"Watch were you are going." His voice reverberated so deep Rose could feel it even as she stood with Doctor between them. It was amazing and sexy.

He turned from them and continued forward. Doctor pulled his screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the man walking away. His face pulled into a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, no, I've seen that face before."

"The TARDIS brought us here on purpose it seems." He stared at the results on the sonic. "We have to get to the TARDIS."

On their way back, Rose pondered the mans face. Compared to the crowd around them, nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. They all looked grumpy and irate, plus everything seemed to be so high-tech it made her head hurt looking at it, so what was the big deal? Asking Doctor would probably not be the best direction to go for he was mumbling to himself, shaking the screwdriver.

Aboard, he started speaking louder and seemed to realize he probably should be sharing his thoughts. "You wouldn't know his face but I do, it's a very important face. Why he's here, though, is more important he can't be out like this. Well, if he wasn't alone, but he was. Well, they can't be together all the time. Well, they could try. Do you know him?" He spun around once he had the TARDIS configuring whatever it was his screwdriver had scanned for.

Rose shrugged, shaking her head. How was she supposed to know? If it was another mess that needed to be cleaned up then it wouldn't be in her memory most likely, right? Or maybe it would since she was covered in time energy. Or maybe it was just because her memory was not nearly a percentage of his.

He smiled that brilliant, dashing smile and spun back. After running around, hitting half a dozen buttons or panels, he swung the screen to her and the mans face looked back at her. Nothing stuck out from him, aside from the stiffness in his expression. She felt like he might hate her simply for existing.

Under the face, in the right corner, was a label.

Holmes, S.

The smile upon her face flattened and her eyes widened. She stared at Doctor, slack jawed, as his face betrayed the bubbly happiness he felt.

"No..." She breathed and Doctor nodded his head.

"Oh, yes. But the problem is." He frowned and clicked a few keys. The picture changed to shifting images and circles she gathered were probably Gallifreyen. Suddenly, a series of circles within circles lined up and Doctor frowned deep.

"The problem is, Holmes is here but the database couldn't find anything about John."

"Watson?"

"Oh yes. In every story, you can never have a Sherlock without Watson. So why do we have a Johnless Sherlock now?" He ran fingers through his hair.

"Another Bad Wolf problem?" Rose pondered and he nodded.

"Yeah. Seems like. Although why it wasn't such a bigger advertised issue is a wonder." He stared at the TARDIS and then rolled his head. "Oh! You knew all along you blasted machine!"

Rose smiled wide, seeing him get into a row with his ship. The man was adorable. She walked from the main console down the stairs and into the main outer rooms. He would be a while, bickering like an old man. When he was done he may come find her, page for her, or let her be.

Sherlock Holmes. What a name she never thought she'd see outside of the old novels upon bookcases. And John Watson. They really existed and Doctor knew. If she's asked, he would have told her as much but it had never in the slightest crossed her mind. When, exactly, was their right time to exist?

This future life Sherlock seemed to have was way too high-tech for the stories from Doyle. Upon that note, where were they to find Watson? Worried at the sudden possibility that they might not fix every problem she had started, Rose chewed her bottom lip. Doctor had said it wasn't a big deal that some of the essence had escaped and caused bits of havoc but he had fixed every single one they'd found over the last year. Was he lying about the importance? And if so, how bad would it be if they couldn't find Watson?


	2. Inspecting the TARDIS

Doctor was more worried than he was before. The mainframe had scanned and found nothing. Watson was nowhere to be found in the database and he'd checked different times but the mainframe had to go by each day of each year, searching birth date records. Apparently for him it was taking too long.

"We should just go get him."

"Get him? Why would he just waltz in here?" Rose asked, leaning against the rails. He looked quiet ready to give up on the search and start running around outside asking for Watson, which would be pointless since he wasn't in this time, the TARDIS had checked.

"He's a man of science. Seeing the inside of a space ship will most likely intrigue him enough to try coming with us. Having him near the TARDIS might work, just the same as in..." His voice trailed off into mumbles and Rose rolled her eyes. From the book pieces she could remember, Sherlock was not a man for magic or supernatural. What point would serve for him to try out a space ship?

"How would we even know where he is? It's not like we have a magnet. If we did, finding Watson would be so much easier." She stilled when Doctor spun to her, a large smile upon his face. He sashayed over to her and grabbed her hand. Inside, her temperature shot up but she forced no expression on her face.

"We have some of him, not much." He pulled her along with him to a corner of the main room and she frowned upwards as a machine moved downwards suspended by wires and coils. Suddenly they were both bathed in an auburn light and a soft hum sounded through the back of her mind. He lit his dazzling smile upwards at the line of light and slowly raised his chin down, face lighting upon hers.

"What do we have of him?" Rose pondered and she felt a small touch as his soft fingertips danced along her jawline. Surprised, her mouth dropped open and his eyes lowered, eyeing her lips. His smile smoothed into a soft, thoughtful smile.

"We bumped into him. It isn't much, since we bumped into a bunch of others, but having the time vortex around us all the time we snag small fragments of people we touch. Since the TARDIS is specifically looking for Sherlock, the likelihood his fragments will be picked up and we can most likely trace it to him."

"There's still the very big need of him being near or inside the TARDIS. I don't see how..." She stopped as she realized his hand cupped her chin, thumb pointing upwards. His eyes were locked on her lips and as she stopped talking, slack-jawed, his thumb ran soft as a butterfly across her lower lip.

"Not a problem, getting him here. I know just how to do it."

She smiled, knowing he most likely had no idea but possibly thousands of half schemes roaming around his mind. He'd never touched her like this before. She was nearly 100% positive he could feel, if not hear, her heartbeat.

"Rose..." He breathed, leaning towards her. She soared inside her mind, slowly pushing herself closer to him. Just before they met, the TARDIS made a noise. She couldn't quiet place what it was, or how to describe it, but it was enough for Doctor to jump away, exclaiming, and run to the main screen.

He took out his screwdriver, scanned the screen and after a few moments of the soft hum from the screwdriver, the screen beeped and he exclaimed once more before shooting off and urging Rose to follow as he ran to the door. She shook off the moments that could have been and smiled, racing after him.

~  **Pretty harsh feels lower down. Pre-warning.**

They walked up to a brick building and Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"Oi! That's not at all right, is it? Nah!" He ran a hand over the number upon the door to the flat. 188 in gold painted bars labeled the door they stood in front of. Rose looked up at the street sign, disappointed as much as Doctor when it read "Cravet Street."

"You sure this is right?"

Doctor shook his head, but knocked loudly on the door anyway. He took a half step back so he was shoulder to shoulder with Rose. They waited roughly 43 seconds until the door swung open and the man they'd run into, Mr. Holmes, stood in front of them with a look of such utter distaste Rose was positive he hated her simply for existing.

"Ah! Mr. Holmes!" Doctor called, thrusting a hand forward as if actually expecting Sherlock to take it and give it a shake. Rose barely knew the man in the books, let alone solid man, and she was aware he wouldn't take it.

"May I help you?" His deep voice, once again, shook Rose's insides. She held back a shudder as Doctor dropped his hand.

"Yes! I have something wonderful for you to see. Are you busy?"

Sherlock raised a very distinguished eyebrow. Rose wondered if, in another scenario, she could have thought more of the man rather than "handsome" or "sexy." But here she had Doctor and always would and there would never be another man. Sherlock appraised the two of them with a look that screamed boredom and irritation.

"Unless it is of import to my safety or simply enough to pique my curiosity, I will not go. Now, before I become bored tell me what it is or leave me be. I'm a busy man."

Doctor snorted once before sobering up right quick, noticing the intense look on Sherlock's face. He cleared his throat, mumbling "right" under his breath as he glanced at Rose.

"I have a space ship." Doctor blurted, waving his hands, wiggling fingers. One of Sherlock's eyebrows rose slowly, his face showing how not amused he was.

"I don't have time for this." He went to close the door but Rose stepped forward, placing a hand on Doctor to keep him quiet as well as to get him to calm down, for he'd looked ready to start on a lecture of time, space, physics probably, relative dimension and whatever else he could possibly spew from his mouth. With lips puckered unhappily, he allowed Rose to take over. Sherlock paused in closing the door.

"Please, it will only take but a moment of your time. All we want is to show you something that we  _think_  is a spaceship." She emphasized the word with a glare at Doctor who looked startled by the expression on her face. "All we wanted was your opinion and no one else would give it. Just a moment of your time." She smiled warmly, not daring to move an inch towards Sherlock.

After three long, anxious seconds, Sherlock slammed the door closed and Rose could hear him moving away. She breathed out angrily and turned to Doctor who looked rather hurt by the actions Sherlock had shown.

"Thought for sure he'd want to see the spaceship." He mumbled and Rose shrugged.

"I figured piquing his interest in mystery would work, but I guess I was..." She paused as the door swung open. From behind the door came Sherlock, clad in a dark blue scarf and thick trench coat, most likely wool. He looked beyond dashing with his curly, dark hair that had a can-not-be-tamed look as well as the expression of utter, constant boredom upon his face. Currently, the boredom was halved by a fraction of intense joy.

"Off we go, then, lead the way." Sherlock demanded, poised to take off at the slightest hint of direction. After soaking in that the man had actually taken the bait, Doctor jumped in place and then hurriedly started off towards the TARDIS.

Rose went with, knowing that if Sherlock was going to come with, he would. There was no second guessing himself. From what she could remember, Sherlock was a brilliant man and the prospect of having a mystery that no one had yet to solve was almost too sweet a candy not to taste.

At the TARDIS, Doctor pulled out his key as Rose and Sherlock came up to the box. Sherlock frowned deep.

"A police box? What could possibly be strange about it? Aside from the obvious era to which it crawled from."

"Just you wait," Rose practically hummed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He'd followed her to the TARDIS since Doctor had ran like a kid away from his parents, disappearing in the crowd in moments. Rose made a mental note to chastise him. Sometimes she could swear this doctor forgot her existence at times.

As the door opened, she motioned Sherlock to go first. Eyes open, a blank expression on his face once more, Sherlock slipped past her and after Doctor. She followed suit and gently closed the door behind her.

Sherlock Holmes, a man of math and science and deduction, stood within the spaceship of an alien. His expression was none existent but Rose could see the stiffness in which he held himself. She could almost hear the gears in his head trying to work out what he was seeing. Doctor was up at the controls, flinging himself side to side trying to apparently correct a coordinate.

With a satisfied smile, Doctor turned to Sherlock and winked. "Allons-y!" He flipped the handle and the whole TARDIS shifted and Rose felt as if she were aboard a ship, rocking gently to and fro, but only for a moment before the stabilizers caught on.

Doctor rushed past them, opening the door and pointing out. Sherlock shifted, looking out, and saw the he was not just in the sky but he could distinctly see most of London and the countryside as well. Off in the distance light sparkled along the ocean. Everyone's hair shifted gently on the high breeze.

"Remarkable." Sherlock said at long last. A simple enough word but said in such a way from such a deep timbre of a voice gave Rose hope. She believed fixing the mess between Sherlock and Watson was possible.

"Beauty, I know. I can show you much more, Mr. Sherlock Holmes." Doctor closed the door, clasping his hands behind his back and walking as he always did before authority: like a toy solider. Legs and back stiff, he marched past Sherlock who didn't find him the least bit amusing.

"Show me more?" He questioned calmly and both Rose and Doctor paused, looking at Sherlock. The soft way he asked it, with such a low intensity, worried Rose. It occurred to her that this Sherlock could be thousands of times different from what she remembered, a man with no morals but with the intellect to pull of such horrible crimes he tried to stop and the desire to do so.

She backed away just a simple step and Sherlock turned to her, gauging her reaction to him anew.

"I've scared you." He simply put and Doctor stiffened. If it was one thing he wouldn't stand, it was his companion being hurt in any way.

"She's a right to what she feels." Doctor said, drawing Sherlock's attention. He gave off an air of cool confidence.

"Of course. Tell me, what are your names? You know mine so well."

"I figured names were not important to a man like you, Mr. Holmes."

"You claim we're in a space ship floating above London. I believe what I found important two minutes ago needs to be rethought."

Doctor paused, not sure how to respond. He couldn't really argue the topic, obviously.

"Of course. My name is Rose Tyler. This is the Doctor."

"The doctor of what?"

Without skipping a beat, and very proud of herself, Rose replied, "time and relative dimension in space. TARDIS. That's the name of the ship, too. The TARDIS."

For all her thought on being clever, Sherlock gave not a twitch. Doctor, on the other hand, looked tickled pink and gave her a smile so wide she was sure it would split his face if he did it any longer.

"Is that what I am to call you, then? The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and TARDIS?"

"Well, you could just call her Rose, but yes." Doctor slipped in before Rose's red cheeks at the sound of her whole name got worse.

No response was given, rather Sherlock pushed into motion. He walked the whole of the room, touching seemingly random areas. Doctor stood next to Rose, watching with mild interest.

"What's he doing?" Rose asked softly.

"Deducing. It's what he does best."

"Yes, but poking at things?"

"There's a man with a sturdy hold of science and the way the universe is supposed to be. We took him, put him in my TARDIS, and introduced him to a whole new existence. He's trying to find holes to disprove us. Next he might jump ship to see if he really is above London."

Pale, Rose widened her eyes. "Jump ship?"

"Yes, but we can catch him easily. I would suggest he wear a rope of some sort so we didn't have any possibilities of death but who knows with him. We can only guess the type of man he is, considering his unusual placement in time."

Rose nodded, trying to get the thought of him falling to his death from her mind.

"How did you get him to come out?" Doctor asked suddenly and her eyebrows pulled together.

"It's Sherlock Holmes, I simply gave him an unsolved case. Isn't that what the books are all about?"

"Books?" Doctor asked but before she could enlighten him, Sherlock came up to them, hands behind his back.

"I desire a look outside."

Smiling as if rubbing it in that he'd been right, Doctor took Sherlock to the door and opened it wide, letting Sherlock feel the breeze and look about as Doctor went and grabbed a harness and rope.

"You've got everything hidden away in here, ain't ya?" Rose called after him, smiling. Doctor laughed merrily as he disappeared into a doorway. The appearance of the doorway startled Sherlock who apparently had not found it, or any other door, through his search. Rose simply smiled, remembering when she'd first seen the TARDIS and the magnificent Doctor.


End file.
